A Snakes Heart
by JessandKay
Summary: Come and see!... WARNING gender bender and future yaoi/slash YOU'VE BEEN WARNED NO FLAMING...though reveiws are welcome.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: YES ANOTHER STORY THIS ONE SHALL SURVIVE

-Kay:...ok...random fnet voice hollering...

-Jess: yep...

-Kay:...

-Jess:...

_**WE DO NOT OWN HP J.K ROWLING DOES**_

-Kay: theres that random voice again

-Jess: stalkerish voice

-Kay: -playing with crickets-

_**~PROLOGE~**_

Serverus couldn't beleive his eyes, a beautiful, raven haired, (familiar) emerald-eyed adolesant had just materialized in front of him. Her ill-fitting robes identified the strange girl was Gryffindor. She looked both furious and extremely disoriented, "W-wha,... are you all right?" the girl looked unsure what to say, "I...,well..." she huffed, removing her thick glasses and pinching the the bridge of her nose as if it would straighten her thoughts. Serverus couldn't help but notice the very particular scar on her forehead, it was shaped something like a lightning bolt. "I...Who are you?", It seemed the most obvious question to him, but she looked as though he had just cursed her. "I-i'm har...Hermione." the girl said quickly towards the end.

"It's nice to meet you, har-Hermione," the dark haired boy replied all most cheekily but with a slightly lop-sided grin, which offset his allready odd appearence, he was deathly pale, with onyx eyes that shown with intellegence, though also a slightly dulled light, within them. His hair, which upon studying didn't seem greasy yet hung around his face limply to his shoulders. The only truly un-attractive thing she could find about his tall, gangly, form was his nose, which looked as though it had been broken one to many times. "And who are you?" she asked, hiding a grimace with a grin, she had a slow sinking feeling already was quite aquainted with him...

-Kay: -sighs- this is just a prolouge people...it shall be much longer trust me...i've had to type it! -pokes at Jess's fallen off hand from writing it-

-Jess' hand- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-Jess- HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU!

(hand runs away)

On a (not much) more serious note, due to the disturbing lack of title we have, the reviewer (that's you!) that comes up with the best(or most fitting) title will have a role in an upcoming Chapter. The winning Reviewer will be mentioned in chapter three (assuming anyone reviews) and we'll contact you about your OC name and such fun stuff.


	2. Chap 1

Kay:...chapter one of...still have no name -flops around bored rigid -

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER\**

Kay: stalker voice said it all...-walks off to read nummy yaoi-

Jess:-sings the boredom song-

Harry:*whining* why do I have to be a girl?

Jess&Kay: Because we said so!

-\

Chapter One: Bad Day

Harry hated having Potions so early, in fact, Harry hated having potions at all. It wasn't really the class itself that Harry hated, it was the professor. Professor Severus Snape, a tall, lanky, mean-spirited man with shoulder lengthen hair greasy hair, onyx eyes with an evil glint to them, and a rather odd looking nose. "I will assign each of you to a partner and together each group will brew a simple sleeping potion," he proceeded to pair them off purposely avoiding putting friends together. He finally came to the last two, "Mr. Potter and you Mr. Longbottom will work together." Neville Longbottom bumbled his way across the room to where Harry was. Harry looked at the next table where his best friend Ron was sitting with Draco Malfoy, a young slytherin and Professor Snape's favorite student. He sighed and began chopping ingredients as Neville prepared the cauldron.

He should have known better than to let Neville add the ingredients. The putrid liquid in his cauldron began to bubble over, hissing as it hit the cool floor. Before anyone could react, the slime erupted from its container, drenching Harry from head to toe in the foul creation. He felt off, but it was no more than a passing sensation. He reached up, wiped the gruel from his face, and looked around. He wasn't sure he liked the way his classmates were starring at him. There was a sudden noise at the front of the room, "What happened,!" demanded the professor with a slight raised voice, effectively parting the crowd surrounding Harry and Neville's work area. Snape stepped up and nearly gasped in shock, standing before him, where there had been two of his worst students, were miniatures of his ex-classmates and only people who treated him half decently, Alice Prewett and Lily Evens. He stood still, momentarily frozen by the sight. Realization hit him then, like a ton of brick, those weren't his childhood friends reincarnate, they were their children.

Whatever the boys had done to the potion, it had on interesting effect. "Mr. Potter? Longbottem?" Snape asked. Judging by the stare he was getting, the young men had no idea what had happened. "Both of you to the headmaster's office, NOW!" the professor demanded. Harry was bewildered at the usually composed professor's behavior. He, and the still goo-covered Neville, complied immediately and set off. Harry noticed that his robes felt strangely ill-fitting and his hair longer than it should. When the two arrived at the Headmasters office the gargoyle appeared to be waiting for them. "Ladies first," it said cheekily as it jumped aside to allow them passage. Harry glared at the offending statue for a moment but soon fallowed Neville. Upon entering Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster motioned for Harry and Neville to sit, they sat and look at one another. Harry saw that Neville… wasn't Neville. Before either "boy" could ask what was happening, Dumbledore spoke, "Ah, Harry and Neville, I've been expecting you. Lemon Drop?"

The gryffindors politely shook their heads. Dumbledore muttered something under his breath, but all they could make out was "girls" and "sweets." "As you two may have realized, the explosion in your potion class had a very unique effect on you. The school had a few extra uniforms set aside for emergency or inconvenience considering financial students. Sadly Neville I don't have any other girls that would fit the smallest we can give you from what I can tell is a boys, but we do have a girl blouse at least. Harry I think we should have all the sizes…Your undergarments will also be handled within a few hours hopefully though by then the potion will wear off if not we'll have to be prepared. Well you are to go get dressed and then you may return to your common rooms." The male said smiling in his strange way.

Harry, seeing his chance to talk, quickly asked, "Professor, could the effects be permanent!" Dumbledore simply replied with a shrug. "I don't know if they don't wear off tomorrow morning, we may assume they are." Both (now) girls paled. "Bye bye now," the head master said, pushing them out of the office. The girls hurriedly changed, and Neville, being made even more ashamed of his bust by admiring stairs they got as as they walked down the hall, he removed house colors hoping to blend at least slightly in hope they wouldn't recognize them as fast. Needless to say, the potions effect did not wear off by the morning. Harry was becoming annoyed at Ron's constant starring and Hermione's grumbling. Several times that morning alone, Harry had slapped Ron for starring at his new grown chest… Though he felt slightly sorry for Neville who seemed to have more so, of the new package… As for Ron, the action had only made the red head look even more smitten than before, Harry was beginning to wonder if some one had slipped Ron a love potion… He now knew how most girls felt and swore never to be this annoying again if the effects wore off… When they arrived in charms, Harry ditched his "best friends" and caught out Neville out. He felt like the other bo-gil… Whatever they were could relate. He found Neville scooting away from an ever advancing crowd of boys. Harry marched over, grabbed Neville's arm, and drug him across the classroom to a set of empty seats. "T-thanls for the save Harry," Neville said, "I was sure they were going to back me into a corner!" At that moment Professor Flitwick walked in and greeted class cheerily, "Good morning class! Today we will be learning Cheering Charms." The students pulled out their wands and muttered the incantation written on the board, Neville read and mispronounced the last letter and…

_BOOOOOOM!_


	3. Chap 2

**Kay**: now you get to see my style of writing

_-Series of hands drags out the disclaimer- _

_-creepy voice sulks-_

_**~We do not own Harry Potter~**_

Neville just had uttered the last part of the spell when she saw a white and the ringing began to emit in her ears. She awoke to find herself upon a couch from what she could tell… Well she was sadly still a she for that matter. After sitting up and running her hand through her dark brown hair to find the hair not in its formal state of wavy curls, an annoying mass of tangles. Honey-brown eyes flickered curiously around the room. For a few moments, it seemed like a normal room. A few seats here and there dominated by a large couch a warming fire place… That is until her since of color and awareness came into play. Emerald and silver decorated with hints of ebony echoed in the quarters palette and color schemes. Her eyes stopping on a portrait of Salazar kind of implied to where she was also.

Before she could begin to panic, a voice interrupted her rising thoughts. "I notice you've awakened Miss." A lethargic drawl came from a chair a few feet away from her own spot on the couch. A youthful raven haired male sat in a fine chair his gray eyes swimming with amusement. He wasn't dressed in complete uniform, but a long sleeved white button up, sleeves rolled to quarter, black slacks, and a loose slytherin tie around his neck. Black hair that seemed to go down an inch past the shoulders was braided while loose bangs hung around his pale profile. His cheek and head supported by his knuckle as the elbow rested against the arm of the chair. The male's demeanor and mere size hinted him up to sixteen at the least. "Well I must ask this, but why where you passed out strewn across the dorm floor in a blank male's uniform?" he asked as he sat up completely his head still slightly cocked towards the side the enjoyment being replaced now with emptiness. "It's rude t-to question som-someone before intro-introducing yourself b-before hand," the girl stuttered out before paling even more. She didn't mean for it to come out at all it just did, and the stuttering didn't aid her on this either. Silently praying the other wasn't going to jinx or get angry she instead looked at the other hearing a chuckle.

"I guess you prove a point. I am Regulus Black. Now that I have introduced myself, will you introduce you own and then answer my original question?" Regulus asked raising an eyebrow. "My names," Neville began to scrape his mind for an easy to remember name, "Marcien M-," as "Marcy" began to speak. A young black haired girl seemed to bust in muttering angrily with a blond (both similar looking) came in behind her. From what Marcy could hear some things she wish she hadn't she felt the others eyes seem to dart onto her. "Who is this? My dear cousin, a little late for new people is it not?" the girl stated her tone changing completely from random curiosity. Something seemed so familiar to Marcy about this girl, yet she couldn't place it. "None of your business Bellatrix," the cold voice of Regulus's voice came behind her, and Marcy felt her stomach drop. As the blond beside Bellatrix attempted to calm her down, Neville, now Marcy, realized her true situation set in. "Well considering Regulus is being extremely rude, and she's probably not worth my time lets go Cissa!" the young Belletrix announced. Glaring at them until she marched into the girls' dorm, or what Marcy believed to be the girls dorm.

While that was going on, it seemed that Regulus had forgotten about his question as he stood up muttering under his breath. "Miss Marcien, considering you are in the wrong attire and no colors of a house…. I am guessing you are not a student of Hogwarts and must be discussed with the head master," the black hair male sighed as he straighted his tie showing Marcien the way towards the portrait. Marcy was slightly stunned by the shock at how familiar everything seemed yet felt so different. Other than the people in the castle it seemed nothing differed from the past (which was his present now?) to his original time which would be the future. The interesting thing was that she did not feel as afraid or intimidated as a female. Having no true "Neville" aura surrounding him that made bad things happen, a new slate to say. It was too good to be true as a strange analogy it seemed with his man-hood gone so did the reputation of being the clutz Neville Longbottom.

Thinking about this he wondered if this was a dream, maybe he had sent himself into acoma instead of turning himself female and sub-consciously he though the only way to get away from his reputations by turning female and being in a different time. Just then she was quickly snapped out of that dream as he stepped too far instead of onto the next step sending him forward, bracing herself for the impact male Neville had felt many time when he felt a sudden tug that nearly knocked the breath out of his lungs before continuing her fall. Yet something felt different, opening one eye she sat up rubbing her head before looking down. When she did, there laid groaning a Regulus.. That she was straddling stomach.

Quickly getting up her cheeks went a dark red before helping the other up. "Y-you should have let me fall, then we both wouldn't have gotten head aches," she whispered softly feeling her heart flutter that the other even tried to save her! Then again back when she was a he, he would have tried to do the same thing… WAIT! Why was his heart fluttering over a male? Maybe it was female brain, and hormones, yes that was it! Putting up reasons for his fears they continued walking along. "For your question Marcien, I was hoping to be able to pull you up; however, it seems your clothing is loose and I grabbed your more near your back than arm," he said with a slight chuckling smirking towards her causing her blush to flare up once more.

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, a new habit she had required, finding nothing to say back the trip went on silently. Now and then a ghost would pass by and stare or talking ominously or a portrait would do the same. Reaching the stair well the gargoyle moved out of the way without password, maybe it was in her head but Marcien could have sworn she had heard it laugh softly behind them. The farther they went the more worry ate at the edges of her brain so worried something would happen if she had damaged time by doing this. Seeing Albus Dumbledore she smiled back at him politely, yet felt her stomach sink low.

Sitting in one chair Regulus in the other, both refusing the strange candy the older man offered before tuning into what the other older wizard had to say. Marcien could tell that Regulus was about to start explaining about where he had found her and such, but Albus beat him to the punch. "Mr. Black I see that you have found our other younger American exchange student," turning towards Marcien he continued, "I must apologize dear but I have forgotten your name all ready, it was in a letter right on my desk, but I have lost it." Marcien blinked a few minutes nodding shyly, "It is M-Marcien umm… Marisio," the girl managed out. She had not noticed before her English accent was not completely there the dialect she spoke was; however, the actual thick accent from being raised in London was nearly gone!

"Well Miss Marisio from what I know you are a fourth year from these papers I was given. I understand that in America you where not classed this way nor did you use a proper wand. I hope it would not be inconvenient to send you and Miss Granger out for proper supplies. "Just so you know you and Miss Granger's lists will not be the same because she is considered fifth year by age. Now I must also be sorry for how long it has taken you to arrange all of this I know that you were supposed to be here in September; however, there where complications with being able to transport you all. Yet I guess it better late than never when it comes to these thing, sorting I mean," the professor said jubilantly as he went to take out the sorting hat.

As the hat was placed onto Marcien's head, she shuddered felling the invasion now twice in her life.


End file.
